Second Star to the Right
by CrocodilesAndChippedCups
Summary: Emma is the leader of the Lost Girls. Graham is the boy who tells the good stories. Hook will stop at nothing to prevent Emma from keeping Graham in Neverland
1. Tell Me a Story

**Emma, the leader of the Lost Girls, smirks as she arrives at their secret underground home. "I'm back from the other world!" She called triumphantly. Ruby, Belle, Snow, Aurora, and the twins Grace and Paige all ran up to her and began talking all at once. "One at a time! One at a time!" Emma laughs, shaking her head. She flew over to her seat, leaning back and smiling as Grace and Paige came up, saying simultaneously, "Did you see the boy again? What did he say, Emma?" Emma smiles at them, patting both of their heads. "Yes I did, I went to hear his stories again. And if all of you have been good in my absence, I will tell you what happened to the twelve princesses." Aurora immediately looked bored and she sat down on her hammock, saying dryly "That story again? Does he never speak of anything else?" Ruby turns and frowns at her "Oh do be quiet, Aurora. You know it's an amazing story, so stop denying it." Aurora jerks up from her lazy position; glaring at her "I am ****_not _****denying anything. I just want to know why a boy's even telling stories about a princess, let alone twelve of them." She starts playing with her nails as Emma says calmly "Girls, girls…..calm down. Now Aurora, he tells those stories to his younger sister and brother. And Ruby, I appreciate you're trying to listen to the story, but it may be that Aurora just wants to be crabby about it today." She smiles amused and the rest of the group sits down in front of her chair. "Tell the story, Emma!" The twins call out and the older girls of the group smile and nod, agreeing. Emma grins and begins "Well, the royal shoemaker came.."**


	2. The Boy's Name

"Are you going back already, Emma?" Snow asked later that night as the rest of the group went to sleep. Emma nods softly, smiling "I have to; I can't resist seeing him again." Snow sighs and shakes her head, looking up at her "Emma, I don't think this is a good idea. What if he decides to come with you here? You know Hook is already on your tail for the last one you brought here. Nearly destroying his ship" Emma just laughs a little "You know he's after me anyways, I'm the reason he's lost his hand. He'd want my head regardless of who I did or didn't bring here. Besides, I think it might be nice to bring the boy here. He'd love to see this place….though he speaks awfully well of the mermaids here." Emma started to leave the underground room, but Snow grabbed her arm "Just…..be careful Emma. We always worry that you won't come back." She grins at her, chuckling "Aren't I always, Snow?" Snow shakes her head a little though in reply. "Emma, do you even know his name? You see him so often, but yet we never hear a name." Emma smiles at her, nodding but staying silent. "Well, then tell me his name, Emma; I'm awfully curious." Emma giggles a little, and shakes her head. "Snow, I don't think you're ready to know." Snow glared at her briefly but kept her calm "Why not?" Emma thought for a moment, and it was clear she hadn't actually thought she'd be questioned on it. "Because….Because I said so." She says with a moment of triumph, smirking and Snow merely sighed. "Emma, c'mon, what's his name?" She grinned softly, flying up in the air and twirling before landing again and saying dreamily, "Graham…"


	3. Take Me to Neverland

Emma flew down to the world where young Graham was asleep with his brother and sister in the nursery. She gave an amused smile as she watched before she pushed open the window and flew in. Unknown to the rest of the Lost Girls, Emma had left a special jewel in this room and she had to go get it while she visited. She flew about the room, mumbling to herself, "Where is that bloody jewel. I don't have time for this….well, actually I sort of do" She giggles to herself but then she hears a voice. "Who are you?" A frightened Graham asked looking at Emma. She turns around, her smile softening as she looks at him, awake and actually conscious of her presence. She flies closer and says softly "Swan. Emma Swan. But you can just call me Emma" She smiles again. "And I know exactly who you are, I always come to hear the stories you tell." He looked a little stunned; this girl had been listening to his stories? He smiles a little suddenly, having an idea. "Where are you from, Emma?" She smiled and flew up so she stood on the edge of his bed. "I come from Neverland; A wondrous place where you never have to grow up!" He sat up, looking at her curiously. Then after a moment of silence he said softly "Take me with you, Emma…" His eyes danced with happiness. "Please..." Emma smiles and nods, chuckling. "Alright, then Graham. Come along" She holds out a hand for him and he takes it, and then pauses. "How do we get to Neverland?" Emma grinned, pulling out a tiny packet. "By flying of course!" She grins and slowly sprinkles some of a sparkly dust over Graham. She giggles as Graham starts rising up and she takes his hand. "Ready?"


End file.
